Yo la maté...
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: No sé que pasó, que la historia se borró, entonces, me veo en la necesidad de volverla a subir. Se mencionan varias parejas, Takari, Mishiro, Koukari. ¿Cuál será la pareja final? Lean el fic, y al final, verán si tuvieron razón ^^


La oscuridad gobernaba en las tenebrosas habitaciones, y el silencio parecía impregnarse en cada na de las paredes Isadora Sánchez González Normal Isadora Sánchez González 4 393 2001-09-30T05:38:00Z 2001-10-01T00:00:00Z 5 1486 8475 70 16 10407 9.2812 21 

ANTES DE LEER.

Lo que este encerrado entre dos diagonales (//) va a ser un flash back. Lo que ese en negrita y cursiva va a ser el flash back de él (el chico de los ojos negros) y lo que este en cursiva pero en letra normal, va a ser el flash back de ella (la chica de los ojos castaños.). También, en los diálogos, él va a ser el que salga con negrita, y ella con letra normal. Explico esto por que hasta el final no se va a saber quien es la pareja –aunque estoy casi segura que muchos se van a dar cuenta de quienes son luego del primer par de flash back- Espero que les guste esta historia, ya que es sobre una pareja no convencional –al menos para mi- de la que estoy hablando. Y bueno.... creo que ahora si pueden seguir leyendo el fic... AHH! SI! Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este fic me pertenecen. Digimon le pertenece a sus creadores, y no planeo pedir ni un centavo por esta historia. Para cualquier cosa, mi mail es hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com

JA NE

XO

Kali ^_~

**Yo la maté.**

La oscuridad gobernaba en las tenebrosas habitaciones, y el silencio parecía impregnarse en cada una de las paredes. Solo un rayo de luna se filtraba por las persianas semi cerradas, y solo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas rompía la paz.

Sus ojos negros trataron de descifrar el complicado patrón del techo, pero desistió de su intento fugaz y lentamente estiró su mano hasta alcanzar un cigarrillo. Con movimientos fríos y calculados lo encendió, y aspiro una bocanada de humo, y luego de tenerlo un poco en la garganta, adormeciéndola, lo dejo escapar por dientes apretados.

Ella estaba junto a él, viendo nada y al mismo tiempo todo, y observó con muda fascinación la punta encendida del cigarro. El frío llegaba hasta su piel desnuda, húmeda y perlada por el sudor. Las blancas sábanas alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos no impedían el frío. La misma pesadez del sudor las hacía más heladas. Sus cabellos castaños se unían a su piel. Vagamente se preguntó cuanto tiempo podrían seguir en silencio. Tal vez mucho. Tal vez poco. Tal vez para siempre. ¿Quien podía saberlo?, además, después de todo, no importaba.

**-- "Vi a mis padres"**

Aun con sus palabras, seguía sintiendo el silencio.... Era un vago intento de hacer conversación y llenar el silencio oscuro y pesado que existía en la habitación. Lentamente, ella fijó sus ojos castaños en su rostro.

-- "¿Cómo están?"

Estaba dispuesta a seguirse engañando. Incluso si la hipocresía era lo único en llenar la habitación. No había amor, ni calor, solo la necesidad de ser abrazado, y fingir por momentos su realidad... ya que lo único real entre esas cuatro paredes eran dos cuerpos vacíos y una soledad acompañada que hería el alma profundamente.

**-- "Preocupados. Quieren que vaya a ver a Tenshi."**

El recuerdo de otra hermosa mujer, de cabellos y ojos color miel  llegó a su memoria. Cerró los ojos para volverla a bloquear, pero ahora fue el recuerdo de un pequeño de cabellos rojizos y ojos miel que llegó a él. Finalmente, abrió sus oscuros ojos para seguir viviendo en su hipocresía, que al menos le permitía respirar.

-- "Ya veo."

Ella se dio la vuelta hasta quedar recostada en su espalda, y trató de descifrar el misterio que él estaba viendo en el techo. No encontró nada.

-- "Mi hermano me invitó a una comida. Por el cumpleaños de T... de él y de Yume."

No continuo con la frase, mientras el recuerdo de sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules llegó a ella. No lo continuo para no volver a llorar, pues eso le recordaría que tenía corazón... aunque fuera solo un pedazo. Además, él sabía bien a quién se refería pero no presiono el tema.

Cada quién tenía sus karmas y culpas. Uno de sus acuerdos no mencionados era ese.

No recordar... o al menos no mencionarlo.

**-- "Mis s... sus padres, dicen que vendrán."**

**_/-- "...¿La acepta como su mujer, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separé?"_**

**_-- "Aceptó."_**

**_-- "Ahora los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."_**

****

**_Los ojos ámbar de su ahora esposa brillaban con nuevas lágrimas que aun no habían sido derramadas. El vestido blanco iluminaba su piel, y la hacía verse como un ángel. Él sintió gotas de agua recorrer sus mejillas, no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba llorando. Retiró el velo de su hermoso rostro, y se inclino frente a ella hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso/_**

_/Ella entró sonriendo en la oficina de él. Su esposo. Y sonrió al recordar eso, y al imaginarse lo sorprendido que estaría luego de su sorpresa. Los hermosos ojos azul cielo de él brillaron al verla, y al levantarse sus cabellos rubios se unieron a un rayo, dándole la imagen de oro fundido. Cuando la encontró, la besó, antes de verla con expectación._

_-- "¿Cómo te fue?"_

_-- "El trabajo estuvo bien. Al jefe le encantó mi presentación"_

_-- "¿Y que te dijo el doctor?"  y ella tuvo que sonreír ante su impaciencia casi infantil._

_-- "Ahh, eso. Dijo que las dos estamos perfectamente bien de salud. Aunque me recomendó unas vitaminas"_

_-- "Que las dos..."_

_-- "¡Vamos a ser papás!"_

_Entonces él la abrazó fuertemente, y sus ojos azules brillaron aun más._

_Cuanto lo amaba, y en esos momentos, nada podría ser más perfecto./_

**-- "Sabes.... aun sigo pensando que fue mi culpa"**

_/-- "Sabes, luego del terremoto, en el hospital están pidiendo donaciones de sangre. Pero como yo estoy embarazada no puedo ir...."_

_-- "Sabes que no me agradan las agujas."_

_-- "Vamos-dijo dándole una mirada de suplica extrema, sabía que él no podía resistirla- hazlo por mi y por Yume."_

-- "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sabes que no le podría decir que no a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida."/

-- "A pesar de los años que han pasado.... sigo pensando que yo la maté."

**_/-- "Los dos están en peligro."_**

**_-- "¿¡Qué!?"_**

**_-- "En caso de que... tuviera que elegir a quién salvar... ¿a quién debo...?"_**

**_-- "¡Al bebé! ¡Por favor! ¡A nuestro hijo! ¡sálvenlo a él!"_**

****

**_Y él no había tenido el corazón para negarse. El doctor era confiable, y además, un amigo mutuo iba a entrar para cuidar la operación, y que todo saliera bien_**

****

**_La operación había durado bastante. Al final, su amigo de cabellos azules y ojos negros había salido con un precioso bebé pelirrojo y con los ojos de ella... pero sus ojos estaba cubiertos de lágrimas_**

**_-- "¿Qué pasó...?"_**

**_-- "Lo siento. Esta en coma"/_**

-- "Sigo pensando que tal vez si hubiera esperado un tiempo, ella hubiese podido encontrar una manera de regresar"

_/-- "Al menos tu y Yume están bien."_

_A pesar de todo seguía preocupándose por ellas._

_Su hermoso rostro estaba pálido, demacrado, sucio. _

_Estaba casi en los huesos. Él que había sido tan fuerte... pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma cálida y reconfortante. _

_Maldita enfermedad. El sida se lo estaba robando. Maldita enfermera que utilizó una aguja contaminada..._

_Y ahora él estaba muriendo._

_Una pequeña bebé  de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos azules se abrazó a su pecho, y él la abrazó suavemente. El corazón de ella tomo una fotografía, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_Sabía que sería la última vez que lo viera así... sonreír./_

-- Recuerdo cuando la abracé luego de que desconectaron la máquina...

Ella apretó sus manos en puños, tomando la sábana que cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos.

¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¿Por qué estaba recordando? Estaban juntos para no recordar, para fingir... para no perder la cordura.

-- "... Basta..."

Tal vez ya estaba perdida.

-- "Cómo su corazón se fue deteniendo..."

-- "No sigas..."

Tal vez, todo el mundo había perdido la cordura, y ahora solo la fingían, por que quizá ella la había perdido cuando lo vio morir sin poder hacer nada, y ahora solo imitaba estar bien por su hija...

-- "Ella se iba enfriando..."

Su voz estaba tan dolorosamente tranquila, como si hablará de cualquier nimiedad... como si no estuviera hablando de la muerte de a quién más había amado.

Era increíble como podía volverlo a sentir todo. Todo el dolor y desesperación de la muerte de él... su esposo, su amante, su todo. Cómo las lágrimas podían volver a salir como cuando murió...

Como su corazón podía volverse a romper.

-- "Y yo seguía esperando a que despertará.... esperando un milagro.... olvide que los milagros no existen en un mundo de lógica"

Su mano tomó la de él, en una súplica muda por que dejará de hablar. Que volviera al anonimato del dolor.

La ignoró.

-- "Que volvería a abrir sus ojos para conocer a nuestro hijo..."

-- "Basta..."

-- "Pero se fue poniendo cada vez más fría, más inmóvil..."

-- "Por favor.... ya.... cállate..."

-- "Y nunca volvió a sonreír...."

-- "¡Basta!"

-- "Yo la...."

-- "¡Cállate!"

Suaves y delicadas piernas envolvieron las suyas, y ella se montó en él, lágrimas cayendo por ya mejillas, y ya no hizo ningún intento por detenerlas. La luna fría iluminaba su piel, y él la vio fijamente, maravillándose por la fragilidad de su aspecto.

-- "Yo... ya... solo cállate... por favor"

Y entonces lo besó, tratando de callarlo, y él pudo probar sus lágrimas y su sudor. Sus grandes ojos castaños lo miraron suplicantes cuando se separó de él.

-- "Izzy... por favor... cállate."

Solo utilizaba su apodo estando desesperada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a abrir una herida en ella, y se odio por eso. La besó desesperadamente, y dejó caer la colilla del cigarrillo, que se extinguió al tocar el suelo. La besó y la estrechó contra si, tratando de ahogar su sufrimiento y el suyo propio.

Dos cuerpos desesperados por amar y por dejar de sentir tanto dolor se abrazaron y se amaron. Sus manos arañaron, destrozaron, golpearon, se tomaron la una a la otra, y los dos se besaron cada rincón de sus cuerpos, en sábanas empapadas de sudor, hasta que una oleada los cubrió.

Ella cayó contra el colchón, y abrazó una almohada llorando amargamente. Izzy la vio unos momentos con tristeza. Tristeza por ella. Por él, por los dos.

Finalmente, la abrazó contra su pecho, permitiendo que se desahogará en sus brazos, aunque la tristeza nunca la fuera a dejar. Aun así, mientras ella se desahogaba en su pecho, como años atrás, él no pudo evitar decir una última cosa.

**-- "Sabes Kari... a pesar de todo... sigo pensando que... yo la maté..."**

FIN.


End file.
